The One Named Duo
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Mulan Fusion. "Nuh uh, I ain't cutting my hair, that's for sure. Being a man has nothing to do with short hair, I'll just braid it. If they have anything to say, they'll have to say it to my face." Duo grinned widely. Yaoi, Het. FemDuo. 1x2 3x4 5xS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. (First time writing a Gundam Wing fic, so live with me here, people!)**

**Also, this is a Mulan Fusion, not a crossover. All pairings are decided, all you have to do is sit back and relax, and read! XD Let's hope I don't make the characters OOC! And also, the story will not follow as close as the Mulan plot, but something along the lines of it! Well, read on! There'll be HET, and YAOIi! You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"...Remember to be diligent, courteous and-"

"Make our family proud, I know already, geez! Give it up a break will ya?"

Father Maxwell sighed heavily and shook his head.

"That is not a way a lady should act," he pointed out to the long haired woman dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. "Nor is it the way a lady should dress," he finished dryly.

The said lady scrunched her nose and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Nuh uh! No way! I ain't going to put any of that stuff you call make-up on me. And what's wrong with the way I'm dressed? I like it!" She ended it with a mischievous grin, followed by a twirl.

"Duo," he started, but stopped and sighed. "Nevermind. I guess it's a miracle you're even going in the first place." He gave her a second glance. "Could you at least put on a dress?"

Duo snorted, grabbing an apple from the table and walked towards the door. "Are you kidding me, man? They're so breezy, ya know? Not to mention itchy and uncomfortable. Why don't _you_ wear a dress. It might fit you more than me."

"Duo-"

"Yeah, yeah. Mind my language, etcetera, etcetera," she rolled her eyes at him. "Well, gotta go! I'm going to be late!" She took a large bite out of the apple. "Here, you can have my apple!" she exclaimed and threw it in his direction, then stormed off like a hurricane.

He pursed his lips together as he held the apple in his hands before letting out a chuckle. "Never change, Duo." He looked out the window and watched as she stumbled hier way through the heavily crowded streets.

"Oh man, oh man! I am so late! They're gonna kill me!" Duo frantically pushed aside the young couple in front of her. "Coming through, people! Move aside!"

"Duo, wait!" Duo stopped halfway through her step and turned around.

"Sister Helen!" She broke into a wide grin, waiting for the older woman to approach her. "What's up?"

The woman sighed at the other's greeting. "Manners, young lady. And look at you! Look at the way you're dressed. It's inappropriate! Not only that, bu-"

Duo hastily grabbed her hands and smiled. "What did ya come all the way here for?"

Sister Helen's eyes lit up and she pulled out a cage from behind her. "Look at this! It's a lucky a cricket I bought for you!"

Duo stared disbelievingly at the cage. "A cricket. You bought me a cricket."

"Not just any cricket. A _lucky_ cricket." And the cage was shoved into her hands and before Duo knew it, she was being pushed towards the doorway. "I'll be on my way, and good luck Duo. Please, do not try to cause them any trouble." And she was gone.

Duo waited until she was out of sight before looking at the cage face to face. "A lucky cricket, eh? Nope, don't need it." She threw it over her shoulders. "Not so lucky anymore, eh? Well, time to get going," she grumbled to herself as she pushed open her door. Almost immediately, she was grabbed from the sides and pulled into another room. "Hey, watch what you're grabbing!""Get away from me!""For the last time, no make-up!" "That's it! I am _leaving_!" With a loud huff, she ran out of the house before she could move on to the next stage.

"Damn it, I guess I couldn't do it after all. No matchmaker's going to make me go through this for some man!" She rubbed the lipstick that had somehow managed its way onto her cheek. "Ugh, why did I even agree to go in the first place? Nothing but a waste of time," she mumbled, walking back home on her sore feet, entering through the back gate.

"Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, I'm home!" She hollered, but hearing nothing she headed out to the front streets where she found people gathering around a man sitting on a horse, reading his scroll; his flag fluttering in the back.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Empirical City. The Huns have invaded China. By order of the Emperor, one man must serve from every family." He bellowed.

Duo grimaced. She didn't like the sounds of that. Wait, one man from every family? Didn't that mean...?

"The Lee's." He started, with no order in particular, handing out each scroll individually."The Shou's."

Duo scanned the crowd for her family, grinning widely when she found them, and marched over to them, her hand waving enthusiastically as she ignored as the men on their horses."Hey-"

"The Maxwell's."

The words got caught in her throat as she froze in place. _But we don't have any other males in our family except for-_

"Father!" She cried out, watching as he reached out to grab the scroll and take home. "No!" She dashed out to the streets, ignoring Sister Helen who called after her. She grabbed onto Father's robes and clutched them tightly in her hands. "Wait, please! He's not- he's too old for this!" She said frantically.

"Duo, it's alright," Father Maxwell said, trying to soothe her worries. "I'll be fine."

"No! You're not fine! You're not young anymore; you can't go out to war! I won't let you!" She knew she was overreacting, but this was different.

"Duo!" Came the sharp voice, causing her to flinch. "That's enough. Let's go back now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house, followed by Sister Helen. The men continued on calling out the names as though nothing had happened. He released her arm soon enough and started towards his wardrobe.

"I understand you do not wish that I attend the war, but it is not my choice."

"What? But that's not fair!" Duo shouted at the top of her lungs. "You can't go to war, you just can't!"

He sighed and placed his hand on her head. "Sometimes, life isn't fair," he says softly, "Everything will turn out fine, trust me." He turned to opened the wardrobe, stroking the side of the armour and gave a sad sigh.

"Shall we retire for the night?"

Duo gave a hesitant nod, and left for her room. She closed her chambers.

That night, she sat on her bed, pondering, and allowed a smile to creep onto her face. "Well, I ain't going to let him go with the condition he's in! He won't even make it past the marching line!" Her eyes lit up as she started planning. "Which is why he'll need someone who's young, strong, and not to mention: male. I might not be a man, but I soon will be." With that decision in mind, she waited until midnight to strike.

She crossed the room and stole Father's armour, his sword and his scroll and snuck her way into the ranch. "Psst. Deathscythe, c'mere boy!" She gave a low whistle and watched as he galloped his way towards her. "Good boy. Now about my hair." She gave her a hair long, good stare. Watching as it fell down to the back of her knees. "Nuh uh, I ain't cutting my hair, that's for sure." She started braiding her hair and tossed it over her shoulders. "Good enough. Anybody who's got anything to say will have to say it to my face." With a good reassuring nod to herself, she climbed the horse and left the house.

"I'll catch ya later, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen."

Just as she was about to leave, something made its way on her nose. She crossed her eyes and stared at the strange creature, as though seeing it for the first time. Her mouth fell open.

"Aren't you the lucky cricket?" A low sound reached her ears and she smiled ear-to-ear. "Well, you must be lucky after all, sticking with me like that even though I threw you out like yesterday's garbage!" Another low pitch. "Alright, you can come along, and just for the heck of it, I'll name you Howard! Howie for short, 'kay?" Another sound of confirmation. "You better hold on, Howie, this is going to be one long ride."

With one last glance at her home, she turned and raced out of the village, never hearing the echoing sound of a pained cry by Father Maxwell.

* * *

**What a chapter! XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you will please, after all, what authors do not? Well, 'til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've always wondered why authors still write even when people don't review. It's because they're writing for their own benefit and no one elses. So what if people don't like it? We're only writing it because no one else is writing the plot. **

**Warning: Het and Yaoi, FemDuo, 1x2, 3x4, 5xS. Plot may be different from the actual Mulan Plot, seeing as how the character's are what affect the storyline in the first place.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm pretty sure I'm going the right way," Duo pondered, scratching her chin. "Then again, I could be reading the map upside down. That's it; it's time to take a rest." She plopped herself down on the floor. Seeing some sticks and rocks on the area around her, she looked for the right materials and rubbed them together; grinning when she received the response she wanted. "And Father Maxwell said that taking culinary lessons would be more important." She placed her hands nearer to the heat.

With a loud yawn, she arched her back and looked over her shoulder, where there were shadows casted by the fire. "It's kinda of quiet, right Howie?" She smiled at her lucky cricket. He made a sound, which she took as an agreement.

Suddenly, there was a rustle on her right, where the shadows were dancing as the flames spluttered. "Who's out there!" she said loudly. "Come out before I come and shove my foot up your ass!" There was not a single sound. "I'll give you to a count of three to appear before me or else this God of Death will not allow you to step out of this area alive," she hissed, her voice deepening as her eyes flashed dangerously.

A shadow jumped out, and she held her breath. It was huge. She gripped the nearest object near her, a rock the size of her hand, and held it tightly in her fists, big as it is. The moment it came into view, the creature itself not the shadow, she threw the rock, grinning widely when she heard the loud impacting sound.

"Ow! What the hell? Did you just throw a rock at me?" Duo stared blankly at the small _talking_ creature. "If it wasn't for the fact that I had no choice in the first place, I would never have come here." The little creature grumbled, brushing off the invisible dust.

Duo dropped her jaw. "You're a..." For once in her lifetime, she was speechless.

"A dragon. I'm a dragon. Hello, my fabulous tail and beautiful body? Who else but a dragon would have something this gorgeous."

Duo twitched. "You're smaller than I thought a dragon would be," she cocked her head to the side. "And let's not forget the fact that you can _talk_!" _Not to mention in love with yourself_, Duo thought. _Quite terribly so._

"I'm not small!" The dragon growled. "And of course I can talk, I wouldn't be a guardian if I couldn't!"

"A guardian," Duo blinked, but shook her head anyway. "Alright, let's say I believe you. Why would a guardian dragon be here anyway?"

It seemed to have smacked itself with its own hand, as it stood on its two hind legs. "To guard. Geez, they get stupider and stupider every generation."

Duo flicked it across the forehead. "I mean, guard _who_?_"_

It sighed. "You, and can we stop with the questions, I'm starting to get a headache. All you need to know is that the ancestors called on the almighty power to come and protect you. The end."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. _My_ ancestors? I don't have any ancestors. I don't even know my own name! I'm an orphan."

The almighty dragon shrugged its shoulders. "I don't know anything about your origin or name, but you are adopted by the Maxwell's, are you not? Therefore you are considered kin."

"Oh, I see," came the thoughtful reply. "Hmm, but you can go home now. I don't need anyone watching over me, especially anyone as small as you are."

The dragon's eyes flashed. "Hey," it barked, "Whoever said you had a choice, huh! You don't; so live with it, brat."

Duo glared. "Fine, but if you die it's not my fault. I'm not here to babysit anyone." The other creature huffed.

"The same thing could be said to you." The dragon narrowed its eyes, before breaking into a loud laughter. "I like you, kid. You're different. My name's Hilde. You?"

"Aren't you suppose to know my name already, oh great one?" she mocked it. "My name's Duo. Duo Maxwell. Doesn't Hilde sound like a girl's name?"

"That's because I am, you moron, now who's that little fella there, standing on your shoulder?" Curiousity got the best of her, and she leaned closer to take a look. "If I'm small, what about that thing? He looks like he could be crushed by the smallest things!"

Duo leaned away, stroking the little cricket's head. "Hey, don't rope Howie into the same group as you. He's my lucky cricket. And he's sweet too," she added.

Hilde looked away, uninterested. "So, shouldn't you be going to bed? You'll need to head out early tomorrow morning."

Duo looked at her in horror. "Wait, are you seriously coming with me?"

"Of course."

"Damn it, just what I need. Oh alright. Am I even heading in the right direction?" Duo took another glance at the map.

Hilde took the map out of the brunette's hands and smacked her hard with it. "Moron, of course you are. If you get up just before the sunrise, and start walking in the same speed you did today, you'll get there around tomorrow afternoon. Now off to bed you go. I won't have you whine about being tired, you hear me?"

Duo rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom. Understood mom. I'll go to bed now, mom." That gained her another smack with the map. "Ow! What the he-"

"I am not your mom, I am your guardian dragon. What part of it do you not understand!" her nostrils flared as she glared up at Duo furiously.

The braided fellow shrugged. "I don't know. It may be the fact that you're a dragon even though they're suppose to be extinct, say, thousands of years ago? Or maybe, it's because you're _talking_! You're lucky I even believe you. And look at you! You're so sma-Ow! Quit it! That hurts you kn-Ow! Oi, I'm not kidding, I'll kick your-Ow!"

"Bed. Now. And stop talking. Geez, you talk more than the ancestors I live with."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. No need to be so mean."

* * *

**And there ends chapter 2! O.o Well, that was a weird one, I had it planned out, but then it never turns out as one plans, eh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Warning: this is a mulan fusion, although because of the characters, the story might go in a different yet same direction. There will be Het and Yaoi, also FemDuo. Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xS**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Duo looked straight ahead; nothing but empty sand. "I mean, I don't see anything!"

With a loud huff, Hilde grabbed Duo by her hair, having stood on her shoulder, and pulled her head sideway to face east. "Do you see it now? Do you?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, eyes narrowed in frustration. She had been travelling with Duo for half a day now, and already the moronic human was getting on her nerves. She was on the verge of smacking the pest senseless.

Duo smiled brightly, ignorant of her companion's thoughts. "Yes, I do!" She pulled on her horse's reins. "You're so amazing, Hilde. I knew I took you along for a reason."

Hilde glared at her and looked down at the cricket settling on her knee. "I don't know how you put up with her," she said exasperatedly. The cricket shrugged, unsure itself. "Tch. I knew I should've suffocated you with the pillow when I had the chance," she mumbled, taking a glance at Duo.

"What was that?"

"I said we should take a break by that willow while we still have the chance." Cricket made a snort-like sound which she ignored. It wasn't as though he could talk anyway.

Duo pursed her lips for a second, before grinning widely. "Nah, let's not. I want to get there as soon as possible. The sooner we get there, the sooner I could get this done and over with. Man, can you imagine it? Swords, knives, bombs and missiles? I'm getting excited just thinking about it. It'll be so cool!" Hilde groaned. She was going into one of her ramblings again. "Shinigami's coming, baby. So don't start without me," and once again, the voice was deepened, just like yesterday, the guardian dragon pondered.

"Oi, human. Why do you call yourself that?" She still couldn't bring herself to call the little human by her name. Not yet.

"It's Duo," the girl replied automatically. "It's just something I came up with when I was younger, no biggie." And she brushed it off like it was nothing.

Then there was the quiet. The only sounds were the sounds of the moving horse, clanking loudly as it made its way through the area.

"We're here!" came the excited voice of Duo, as she quickened the speed of the galloping horse. "Finally, my ass was starting to fall asleep!" As she near the camp site, people came to view, men to be more precise. Nothing but a horde of men dressed in different varieties of armour, strangely enough.

"And here I thought we were suppose to dress all the same," she mumbled to herself so that only Hilde could hear, who nodded in agreement.

She passed the men and into the ranch in the far back. She scratched her neck and randomly picked an aisle, tying the horse in place. She looked at him in the eye. "Now listen here, Deathscythe, be a good boy and guard my things. If anyone comes near you, don't mind him, just stomp him in the toe, ya hear me? Just don't kill him. Leave that to me." The horse exhaled heavily as though answering "yes" and she nodded her head. "Good. I'll see you later, alright, boy?" And she gave him one final pat before turning around. Time to make fun with the other; she grinned, walking through the campsite.

"Hello, are you new here?"

She whirled around and came face to face with a blond boy. Strange, she thought, what was someone with this colouring doing here? "Uh, yes. I am," she deepened her voice considerably, hoping it was low enough to at least be passable for a man. "Who might you be?"

The blond boy, the same height as she was, beamed at her with large smile. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and yours?"

She blinked. He was unusually kind. Were all soldiers like this? "My name is Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell," she answered, grinning back at him. Well, if he was nice to her, she might as well be night back at him, right? "What are you?" and she mentally smacked herself on the head. What kind of question was that.

Thankfully enough, the blond understood her as though the question was asked frequently. "I'm Arabian," he answered, chuckling ever so lightly.

She reached out and scratched the back of her head. "Eh? Isn't this China's war, though? What are you doing here?"

"The same could be said to you," he said teasingly, before straightening up. "It may be China's war, but their opponent is my nation's enemies as well. It is only right that we lend a hand. Oz has gotten terribly confident these days," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, I was adopted," so sue me, I'm an American. "And Oz? I thought we were going up against the Huns? Since when were we going up against Oz? Am I in the right campsite? Oh no, don't tell me I did go to the wrong direction. Great, Father Maxwell's going to kill me when I get back-"

"No! You're right where you're supposed to be. I'm sorry I confused you. I assumed everyone knew." Duo mentally cackled to herself. When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me. "We are definitely going up against the Huns, they just call their army "Oz" just as we call ours the "Gundam"."

Duo frowned. "Gundam? Isn't that name a little too strong?" Not to mention weird, then again, the other one didn't sound that appealing either.

The Arabian smiled at her cluelessness, and laughed. "No, the head of the five countries that were coming together to bring down Oz named it Gundam. We had no choice in the matter."

Yeah, Duo thought, we're nothing but pawns. She grinned. "Well, no matter, all we have to do is kick their ass to the next millennium and we're good!"

"You sound rather confident of yourself for someone so small," came the snide retort behind her. She turned on her heel. This one was definitely of Chinese descendent. The tight ass hair style and permanent scowl on his face said it all. The clothes only distributed to his image, she thought.

"You sound rather cocky for someone with a stick up his ass," she snapped back, grinning widely.

The Chinese narrowed his eyes at her, running his eyes through her figure, stopping short at her braid. "There's no place for weak man like you in the army. Especially one who looks like a damn woman," he spat out.

Duo smirked, reeling in her anger. Two could play at that game. "You should talk, what about that ponytail ya got there?" He reacted just the way she thought he would. He grabbed her collar and pulled her close, one fist raised up as though he was about to strike. She raised her own arms, about to defend if need be.

"Duo, Wufei, stop!" cried the voice in the background, but they ignored him, more focused on who would make the first move. So his name was Wufei, eh? "Trowa! Stop them!" caught my attention. Who was this Trowa? I looked at them from the corner of my eye. Tall with brown hair covering half his face and gleaming green eyes; stonily so. He made no move to help or stop any of us.

"Pay attention when someone's about to beat you to the ground," he growled, and brought my attention back to him.

"Geez, if you wanted attention, all you had to do was ask!" She grinned cheekily at him, her smile widening as he clenched his teeth. He brought down his hand, and she prepared herself to catch it, or at least, she had planned to. Someone else had caught his fist before it managed to descend itself onto her face.

"Enough," came the deep baritone. They both turned to look at the newcomer. They were all of equal height, yet this one released a feeling of power. Brown mussy hair and blue prussian eyes. She didn't like the feel of this one. It felt as though he was looking down at her. At them all. "We are not here to fight each other, but to act together as one to bring down Oz. I will not stand for this, do you understand," he demanded.

She smirked at the Chinese. "Did you hear that, _Wu-man_, no fighting," and he lunged at her. She grinned and moved back.

"Stop!" Came the loud bark, as he pulled Wufei back. "Did you not hear me? Calm down," and then he looked over to her. "And you, behave." With a final glare to us both, he stormed back into his tent. Duo sent a low whistle after him.

"Man, he is one tough cookie," she said and laughed, scratching the back of her head. The blond beside her shook his head at her antics.

"Duo," he reprimanded, "You shouldn't do that. He's the captain, you know?" And she gaped at him.

"Him? The captain? He's around our age!" Duo cried. "What the hell?"

That certainly got a laughter out of her newly made friend. "Yes, he is quite young but very capable. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be leading us," he said gently, and put a hand on her elbow. "Let me show you to where you'll be resting. You share a tent with a group of other soldiers. In this case, four others."

Duo blinked at him. "That's nice," then she grinned. "Who's going to be my roomies?" she asked, stumbling after Quatre.

"Myself for one," he started, "Then there's Wufei, the one you were arguing with before, Trowa, and lastly, Heero, the captain."

Duo stopped. "Woah, let me get this straight. I have to share my tent with that guy who has a stick so far up his-"

"Duo!"

"-And the captain? Doesn't he get his own tent?" Man, this can't be happening, she thought. Not only am I going to have four roommates, two of them already hate my guts! The only one who's been nice to me is Quatre, and I haven't even met this Trowa guy yet.

"If he did, we wouldn't have enough tents for everyone. It's the only tent left with space, Duo. I'm sorry," and he truly did sound apologetic. "Just try to get along with everyone, and don't cause trouble."

Duo gasped loudly. "Me? Cause trouble? No way!"

Quatre laughed, "Come on, it's in here."

"Lead on, Capitaine." Pulling another laugh out of the blond as they both entered.

"You!" Duo turned his head to the side.

"Oh, hey Wuffie!"The other narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's Wufei," he corrected icily. "And isn't there another tent you can go to?"

Duo pretended to feel hurt. "Oh, I love me too, Wuffers-"

"It's Wufei!" he snapped.

"-And where do I sleep, Quatre?" she ignored the Chinese man, who was sputtering indignantly.

Quatre gave her a reprimanding look and pointed to the one next to him. "Duo," he warned.

Duo waved him away. "Yeah, yeah, don't cause trouble, etcetera, etcetera. I'm going to bed now, Good night!" She plopped down on her sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep, not noticing the sharp tugs sent her way by the little dragon underneath her pillow, nor the soft cries of "Duo," by the said little dragon.

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter done. R&R if you so very wish. I write for the sole reason of writing. Bye bye for now!**


End file.
